madonnaqueenofpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Turn Up The Radio
''Turn Up The Radio ''is a song by American recording artist Madonna. It is the 4th track of her 12th album, MDNA. It will be the upcoming third single of the album. Basic Info *Recording Session: 2011 **London, England: Sarm West Studios **New York, New York: MSR Studios *Genre: Pop, dance, electronic *Length: 3:46 *Label: Interscope Records *Writers: Madonna, Martin Solveig, Michael Tordjman, Jade Williams *Producers: Madonna, Martin Solveig Background Last July 2011, Martin Solveig was invited by Madonna to be involved in a writing session in London. The original plan was to make one song, but was later done to be three songs (Give Me All Your Luvin', I Don't Give A, and this). Martin Solveig further stated: : "At first I thought we were going to work on one song; that was the original plan. Let's try to work on one song and take it from there -- not spent too much time thinking about the legend, and do something that just makes sense. ... We did one and another song, and we were having fun making music. And actually it was a very priveleged time. She wasn't under any kind of pressure, she had time to spend on it; it was the only thing she had to work on." The song is about the power of music. Release Last Aprill 11, 2012, Guy Oseary, Madonna's Manager, tweeted that it "feels" like Turn Up The Radio might be the next single. guy oseary.JPG Music Video Development Madonna did the filming for the video during June 18 and June 19, in Florence. Tom Munro directed the video, but Jonas Akerlund and his wife was also involved in directing the video. According to the Italian press, the video was be filmed in the historical center of Florence and on the Arno river sides. The most impressive locations are mentioned as part of the shooting. Synposis So far, all we know is that Madonna will perform with her dancers on a car. Gallery article-1340121223139-13B00D3B000005DC-285226_636x476.jpg TUTRvideo.JPG TUTRvideo2.JPG TUTRvideo3.JPG TUTRvideo4.jpg madonna-music-video-florence-01.jpg madonna-music-video-florence-04.jpg TUTRvideo5.jpg TUTRvideo6.jpg 20120618-pictures-madonna-turn-up-the-radio-set-54.jpg 34e691v.jpg tumblr_m5tqvibwyB1qlycwjo1_1280.jpg spl407432_014.jpg Lyrics Critical Response The song received mostly positive reviews. The positive side is that its simple but has that smooth and fun tune. The negative side for some critics is that the lyrics are cliched. ''Mirror ''- "Why this wasn't the lead single on MDNA I'm not very sure. It's a stonker of a pop song. Her vocals are finally clear (well, not as worked on) and it gave me 'the tingle'. It's ready to go and an instant Madonna pop classic." ''Billboard ''- "A cousin to 'Girl Gone Wild,' this tune is a summery pop number that's effortless as it is simple. It's mindless fun where Madonna sings about how the 'temperature's pounding' and longing to 'escape' and how she's 'sick and tired of playing this game.' (Haven't we heard that before? Enough with the games Madonna!) -- Basically the point of the song here is: 'turn up the radio until the speakers blow.' While the lyrics aren't provocative or necessarily new, it's still a peppy little tune that would sound great 'on the radio.' ''Telegraph ''- "Even in the age of the internet, it is still the radio that holds romance for our 54-''(actually 53)''year-old pop queen. Lush, shimmery keyboards frame a slow start, with Madonna seeking space from the crowd (or rather, in an effort to use cliche available, 'the maddening crowd'), before a nice, wonky synth launches a solid pop belter. Madonna finds herself 'sucked like a moth to the flame' but the slamming dance floor outro should distrack from lyrical banality. Chart Performance Prior to its proposed release as a single, the song charted on the Japan Hot 100 due to strong airplay and digital downloads. The song also debuted at Gaon International Download Charts on the chart issue March 25, 2012. Category:Songs